kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Michelle Unwin
Michelle Unwin is Eggsy’s mother. After the death of her first husband Lee Unwin, Michelle entered into an abusive marriage with Dean Baker, and gave birth to Daisy Baker. ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' 1997 When she learned of her husband's death from Harry Hart, Michelle was distraught and rejected the medal from the Kingsman agency. Therefore it was given to her next of kin, Eggsy. Dating Dean At some point, she began dating Dean Baker and gave birth to Daisy Baker (probably one to two years prior to the events of the film). Though never intending for her son to be hurt through her decisions, it's evident that Dean had carried on a campaign of physical and emotional abuse towards Eggsy over their years of being in close quarters, with his friends recounting how Dean could've easily had his gang of thugs beat Eggsy without taking any of the blame for it from Michelle. Michelle seemed to not like how Eggsy had signed up for the Royal Marines; according to Eggsy, she went mental about it and kept banging on about how this could end up with her losing him like she'd lost Lee and didn't want him "being cannon fodder to snobs" that constantly judge others on what they're doing, but don't question on why they're doing it. This led to Eggsy quitting it while he was half-way through his training. Michelle was seen turning a blind eye on the antagonist dynamic between her son and husband in preference of keeping things peaceful, though she ran over to try and warn Eggsy to leave before Dean attacked and threatened both of them with a meat cleaver. Michelle was overjoyed to see Eggsy once he returned home from his failed Kingsman campaign, though attempted to hide the bruise over her eye and discouraged Eggsy from confronting Dean. Valentine's Attack With Richmond Valentine in the process of activating his SIM cards, Michelle received a call from Roxy Morton who instructed her to lock herself away from both Dean and her daughter, and to throw away the key. When the card was activated, Michelle began banging on the bathroom door where she locked Daisy in, soon after retrieving a meat cleaver and began to hack through the wood while Daisy cried in terror behind it. She managed to tear through the door and approach Daisy with the cleaver raised before the signal was cut off. Horrified, Michelle was seen holding Daisy in her arms and kissing her, apologising and promising that she'd never hurt her. Epilogue Following the conclusion of the film, Michelle was seen sitting in the Black Prince pub with Dean and his gang when Eggsy approached donned in his Kingsman attire, sparking Dean's ridicule and aggression when he invited Michelle to come live with him in his new house. Michelle looked on in astonishment while Eggsy slung a glass straight into Dean's face and challenged the remaining thugs to a fight. ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' Michelle only appeared in the final scene of the film, seen tearfully applauding among the guests of Eggsy's wedding. Relationships Family *Gary Unwin - Son *Lee Unwin - Husband (deceased) *Dean Baker - Husband (presumably divorced) *Daisy Baker - Daughter Allies *Roxanne "Roxy" Morton Category:Characters Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Unwin Family Category:British Category:Allies Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Females